Captivated Hearts
by CavalierePrinciPessa
Summary: Ga Eul remembered how he proposed, the Ex-Casanova, proposed. But on the day of their wedding, Ga Eul went missing and Yi Jung has no idea why. This time, when he got her, he would never let her go. Is this a story about one man proving his sincerely and love to the only woman who saw through his facade?


Yi Jung walked very quickly to the kindergarten were Ga Eul worked. He spent most of the morning arranging flowers to his love, his soulmate and now, there was no holding back. Today, he was going to propose.  
He couldn't believe she was late and on the day he knew he had to have her as his wife. Now, if she didn't hurry up, he was going to lose his nerve.  
He was looking very glum.

"Sunbae, I am late, right?" Yi Jung turned his head as he realized Ga Eul, the love of his life, his soulmate, the country bumpkin who had managed to capture the heart of F4's Casanova, was behind him. He laid out a soft sigh and turned completely around. He smiled. "Ga Eul-Yang, will you be my flower forever?"

Ga Eul looked at the flowers and nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "Sunbae, their lovely."  
Before Ga Eul knew it, Yi Jung handed her the beautiful flowers and went down on one knee. "You'll marry me?" He asked, slipping his hand into his white jacket, pulling out a jewelry box.

Ga Eul loved him, she would remain by his side. She nodded her head. "Yes." She replied. However, she felt uneasy. How would Yi Jung's father feel about it? His mother? She knew the F3 would back them up.  
"Ga Eul-Yang, you know I will make you happy and you'll never have to worry when your around me." Yi Jung gave her his famous Casanova smile and kissed the back of her hand. He opened the box and slipped the very beautiful engagment ring on her finger.  
She smiled contently. But she longed to hear the words that he never spoken with her. I love you. Was it so hard? Or maybe he know that he would cherish her, but love her? Was he scared that he missed another chance at happiness without her?

He got up and pulled her hair back, kissing her tenderly.  
Only a few days later, Yi Jung had sent Ga Eul a dress, and other things to her home. Her parents received the items with pleasure.

Ga Eul got a call from her parents that Yi Jung sent her a dress. Why couldn't he be more discreet? After parents got their children, she was left in the classroom. With ease, she called her fiancee.

Yi Jung picked up his phone, smiling. "I wondered how long it would be before you called." He stated.  
Ga Eul could hear him grinning. "Sunbae, you know my parents...aren't really used to such high fashion. And, don't ask like you KNEW it was me calling you."  
Yi Jung couldn't stop himself from teasing her. "My Country Bumpkin, tonight, there is going to be a celebration in the Museum, I added a new piece."

Ga Eul smiled, taking a seat. "It's done?" She asked.  
Yi Jung grinned. "Now I can tell you have an adoring look in your eyes. After all, I created art."  
Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Aren't you too sure of yourself, ex-Casanova?" She asked, laughing, teasing him.  
Yi Jung laughed. "Well, you like when I cam creating art. Anyway, look beautiful. tonight, I'm going to introduce you to the world as my fiancee."  
Ga Eul turned pale. "Sunbae, I'm not sure if I'm re-" Ga Eul started to speak.

Yi Jung sighed. "Don't be nervous. After all, it's high time Korea learned who captured the heart of the Ex-Casanova. Anyway, I'll see you later, Country Bumpkin." He added just before he hung up.  
Ga Eul sighed. Still, he didn't tell her he loved her.  
When Ga Eul walked into her home, she saw her father, standing by his den.

"Ga Eul," He father stated, "You have a very good man and I know he will cherish and look after you."  
Ga Eul nodded her head. "He's everything I could have asked for." He admitted with ease.  
This response made Ga Eul's father happy that she had found someone but also he was hurt that he was no-longer the only man in his little girl's life.  
"Sweet Heart," Ga Eul's mother told her. "You should start to get ready."  
Ga Eul smiled and headed up to the bath room.

An hour had passed when Ga Eul re-emerged and was on top of the staircase. Her father watched as he little girl came down the stairs. "Ga Eul, you look absolutely beautiful."  
Ga Eul nodded her head and hugged her father. Soon, Yi Jung stood at the door. Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu, gladly, invited him in by shaking his hand.

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul, his heart nearly stopped. "Ga Eul-Yang, you look extremely beautiful." he stated, coming in and walking up the steps to were Ga Eul was.  
She smiled down at him.  
Yi Jung returned her smile and held out his arm to her. Ga Eul hugged her parents. Mr. Chu put his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder. "Have a nice time."

They both nodded their heads.

When they were in the Orange Lotus car, Yi Jung bent his head forward and kissed her on the lips. "Really to go?" He asked as he intertwined their fingers together.  
Ga Eul nodded her head. "Yes." She replied.  
This was just the beginning of their story, through it all they would remain true to their hearts.

Eng Prologue


End file.
